


Leathal Weapons (ha.)

by minimoonp



Series: Battle of the Soul [5]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: An Undertale/Battle Royale crossover, with Undertale human soul ocs. Ft Characters from 6souls.tumblr.com, multi-of-fire.tumblr.com, seven-deadly-souls.tumblr.com, amurderofsouls.tumblr.com, melancholic-souls.tumblr.com, and determination-saved.tumblr.com. Check them out!





	Leathal Weapons (ha.)

Sarah squinted at the little blinking lights on the panel in her hand. She'd come to the conclusion that this little item could make or break her in this game, a collar tracker. Touching the blinking collar on her neck, she could see her own place, right there in the middle of the screen. Around her were many other blinking, red blips on her screen, each either getting closer to her position or further away. In fact, there was one right next to her, just a few feet away. Alright, it was time to move.  
  
If everyone got trackers, they'd know she was right there, if not, she'd definitely have the advantage, but then what else would they have? If it was something dangerous, she'd turn around. If not then she would just go for it, she was good at hand to hand combat, shortness be darned. The blip had stopped moving, so she hurried to check.  
  
The person had stopped because, well...  
  
"Dumb piece of- What the heck am I supposed to do with a pair of binoculars? I only have one freaking eye!"  
  
It was Samuel, grumbling over his unfortunate tool. Sarah couldn't help but snicker at this fact, but of course Sam was not deaf too, and he turned around.  
  
He squinted seeing it was just her, unarmed, besides some kind of, something. He couldn't begin to figure out what it was. "Shut up before I throw this at you, it's gotta be more lethal than whatever you've got there."  
  
"Oh yeah, how about I throw my fist at your face? Then we'll see who's lethal."  
  
They stood there for a moment, a stare down of sorts, before-  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU ACTUALLY THROW THAT?!" Sarah gasped as she dodged the pair of binoculars that went tumbling behind her. She took a lunge at him and they too went tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Get off of me you freaking nerd!"  
  
They tussled for a while until they heard someone call out, "Thanks for the binoculars~"  
  
They looked up and saw Momo scurrying away at top speed.  
  
"Did I just get robbed?"  
  
He got one more punch to the face for good measure. "Sure did."


End file.
